Left 4 dead with these idiots
by Medicgirl00
Summary: A 21 one year old and her two best girl friends have joined the left 4 dead 2 peeps filled with humor, horror and a little bit of love   EllisXOC And HunterXOC
1. Chapter 1

It all started with the illness that spread like wildfire and killed animals and humans. Then came the zombies along with the apocalypse. How did my friends and I get messed up in all this? I guess you could say it was my fault, but that would be dumb because I didn't ask my friends to come with me to Georgia. I was one of the very first people who noticed that something was wrong because I was working with animals in a vet clinic and I noticed all the animals started dying out of nowhere. My employers begged me to keep it a secret and so I did, for the first five days that is. I was then told by my boss that I was to go to Savanna Georgia to do research on the dying animals. I gave my Mom and Dad a kiss on the cheek and was told "just don't get killed." HAHAHA! Not funny anymore. My friends Philly and Melony or Mercury as I called her decided to tag along with me. I was reluctant but gave in considering the fact that Philly was like my older sister being 26 years old and Mercury was like my younger sister a year younger than me. We were only there for two days before people started dying and then Zombies. Well we were probably the craziest zombie hunters considering that Mercury and I acted like little kids/ teens and Philly was like our Mom. My name is Eclipse or Elena and I am 21 years old I wanted to be a vet but I guess now I kill zombies. Onto our first Zombie encounter.

"Excuse me we need some aspirin" Philly said standing at the pharmacy counter tapping her shoe on the ground.

Mercury and I were browsing the counters trying to find things to help us. "The end of the world as we know it" Mercury sang "Its the end of the world as we know it."

"Shut up" Philly said "No one needs that, Mercury it hurts to know that we might be the only ones left." I shook my head remembering how much Mercury and Philly have arguments.

"Oh whatever" Mercury said and she held up a magazine in front of my face "Now pick which guy you would have if he was alive."

I looked at the magazine and shrugged "I can't pick a guy" I said "I would rather have someone who's cute and likes me for me then have a guy who's into himself like one of these models. Besides their dead now! And why is it always blonde's with you?"

"I don't know" Mercury said smiling "I'm 20 and haven't met that special someone yet, cut me some slack."

"Hello" Philly said "Is anyone there anybody? The sign says its open!" Philly frowned and started muttering about the damn illness.

"Maybe he's in this back door" Mercury said and she went and opened it only to let out a scream "Help me! He's got me!"

Philly and I looked at each other for a split second before I grabbed the emergency axe and went over to chop whatever it was off of Mercury. "Whatever you are" I screamed chopping it "Get your goddamn hands off my best friend!"

When the thing fell to the floor Mercury and I smiled then all of us looked at the thing and did a double take. "Holy Shit" I said smiling "Its true Zombies are real! Huh…. I knew it."

"But that means we're in some deep shit" Philly said "We should go to that weapon shop and stock up."

"Yea good idea" Mercury said "We wouldn't want to die now would we?"

I nodded a little freaked out and we started running as fast as we could and we got inside the pawn shop. I walked around the shop while Philly and Mercury were doing their own thing.

"There" Mercury said "The radio works lets see what it says." Philly and I looked at the radio and listened intently to the emergency broadcast. _This is an emergency broadcast the illness is causing anyone who becomes infected or dies from the illness to turn into zombies our worst fears have come true! We urge anyone to stay where they are and barricade the doors and windows if you thing you can wait it out, or to go to the pickup zones where helicopters will take you to safety….. _The radio cut off at this point.

"We urge you to stay and wait my ass" Philly said reading a letter addressed to survivors and looking at the radio.

I smiled when I found the closet was riddled with knives and guns but I grabbed the Katana and a sniper rifle along with a health pack and some ammo. Mercury smirked at me when I handed her two pistols and a machete she took a health pack and some ammo as well. I handed Philly a mini machine gun and a regular shot gun and a health pack. Mercury put a pistol in my back pocket and handed me some pain pills in case. Philly grabbed an extra health pack in case one of us got really bad.

"Kill all those mother fuckers" I said "That's what we're going to do." Mercury and Philly smirked and nodded at me and then we kicked open the door and started shooting the zombies.

Okay physical description time

Eclipse ( Elena) Age: 21

Hair: Long reddish Brown with natural blonde highlights

Eyes: Hazel a greyish green and brown

Mercury (Melony) Age: 20

Hair : Medium strawberry blonde

Eyes: A pretty dark blue

Philly Age : 26

Hair : Long Blonde

Eyes : A sky blue

Back to story with a song

Whispers  
I hear your  
Poison  
Flows in me  
Lost inside you  
I'm not free of you  
Break my bonds again

We had been fighting zombies for about a week moving from safe house to safe house and we were finally close to finding the helicopter pad. I was slicing a spitter up with my katana currently and when she fell to the ground I fell down to my knees.

Both Mercury and Philly were battling zombies and saw me down on my knees. "Eclipse" Mercury yelled "Look out a charger! "

I looked up and sure enough a charger was right in my face smiling at me. I gasped when it grabbed me by the collar and began to shake me when I suddenly heard a gunshot go off and the charger threw me five feet away. "Ahh" I said grunting in pain "Fucking Zombie."

I was suddenly aware of a shadow in front of me and I looked up expecting to see a zombie but when I saw it was a guy smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back. "Here Miss" He said and held his hand out to help me up which I took happily "Whatcha doin out here?"

"Oh you haven't heard" I said smirking while getting up "My friends and I are official Zombie hunters."

"Eclipse" Mercury and Philly screamed "Where are you ?"

"Here Mercury and Philly " I screamed and they saw me and smiled walking towards me "This guy rescued me from the charger."

Mercury smiled and gave me a knowing looked which I shrugged off while Philly looked the guy up and down.

"There you are" I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around to see three other people a big guy, what looked liked a mafia guy, and a girl with a dépêche mode shirt on.

"Hi I'm Rochelle" The girl said "This is Coach (Big guy) and Nick (Mafia guy)."

The guy looked around and everyone gave him a questioning look "Well my name's Ellis but some people call me El, but I really prefer Ellis because El kinda sounds like a girls name but if you prefer to call me El I guess you can" the guy said and I didn't realize but that whole time he had been looking at me.

"You guys don't look like your from here" Coach said looking at our outfits.

Eclipse's outfit

Shirt: A blue t shirt that says "Guns don't kill Zombies

People kill Zombies

(With Guns)

Skirt: Short ruffled red skirt

Boots: Nice Black Platform Heeled Combat boots

Mercury's Outfit

Shirt: Invader Zim Gir Green Hoodie (with Gir Ears and face on hood) "Yep character is modeled after my sister who is in love with Gir" :)

Pants: Black Skinny Jeans

Shoes: Invader Zim Gir Flats

Philly's outfit

Blue ACDC t shirt

Pants and shoes Black Capris with criss cross straps in the back and small black boots

"Yea were from Maryland" I explained "I'm Eclipse, That's Mercury and Philly."

"Eclipse is a beautiful name" Ellis said "It fits you perfectly."

"Thank you" I said blushing a little bit surprised from the comment" You guys headed to the evacuation point as well?"

"You bet" Rochelle said smiling "been fighting the hell out of those zombies all the way here."

"Us too" Mercury said "We should travel together to evacuation point."

"Sounds alright" Nick said "Just don't slow us down."

"We weren't planning on it" Philly said smirking "We are just as fast as you guys."

We started walking away and I turned to Ellis "Hey Ellis" I said tapping my foot impatient that he wasn't moving "Come walk with me."

"Okay Miss Eclipse" Ellis said smiling hugely "I'm coming."

"Ellis it's just Eclipse" I said pretending to shudder "Miss makes me feel old and I bet I'm younger than you."

"Really well I'm 23" Ellis said "How old are you Eclipse?"

"I'm 21" I said sheepishly "I'm just old enough to have a beer."

"Wow well you are beautiful Eclipse" Ellis said "If you don't mind me saying."

"No I don't really mind Ellis" I said looking at the ground "It's just nobody has ever called me beautiful."

Ellis looked like he was going to protest that statement when Mercury's scream made it clear zombie's had found us. I pulled out my katana and smirked at Ellis before jumping into the fight.


	2. No rescue

After that battle I was running out of energy and I'm sure my breathing sounded ragged. Mercury and I were back to back, her with her machete and me with my katana. I heard a gurgling noise and I groaned.

"Boomer" I announced to everybody "And I can guarantee who he is gonna come after." (AN: Every time I play Left 4 dead a boomer goes after me I'm a magnet for them and smokers my siblings say its romance)

"Well it's cause they love you" Mercury said smiling "I mean after all they know their love is one sided."

"Yea well I wish they just would leave me alone" I said frowning "Damn smokers and Boomers always got to come after me."

Philly and Mercury chuckled while the others had questioning looks on their faces. "Oh it's a joke" I said rubbing my head "You see whenever there's a boomer or a smoker they always choose me to get, no one else."

Rochelle started to crack up as well as Coach while Nick cracked a small smile and Ellis looked a little alarmed. I turned where he was looking at just in time to see the Boomer smirking at me which I shot at and got Boomer bile on me.

"Ah shit" I said trying not to vomit from the smell "Now I can't see."

The horde came after that and Mercury and Philly held them off while the boomer bile started to drip off of me. When I could finally see I looked up and a smoker tongue grabbed me around the waist and started to hoist me up. I saw that my katana was on the ground and his tongue had wrapped around my hands making it so I couldn't move.

"Help" I screamed and I looked to see that Ellis was the closest to me "Ellis help me!" Ellis woke from his daze and he shot the smoker right in the head and he caught me from my fall.

"You alright there Eclipse" he asked concerned "You were right about bein a magnet."

"Yea I'm okay Ellis" I said and then I noticed our position my arms were wrapped around his neck and my face was really close to him "You can put me down now."

Ellis gently put me on the ground and handed me my katana and sniper rifle. I muttered thanks and we started moving again. When we got to the pickup tower all of us started jumping up and down in excitement. I started to run up the stairs with Ellis right next to me.

"How does an Evac station require thirty flights of goddamn stairs" Coach said groaning.

"Cmon Coach" Nick said "Maybe the helicopter….. maybe it's made of chocolate." At this most of us giggled while Coach frowned. I groaned and put my hand underneath my shirt and noticed I had a gash on my waist where the smoker had suddenly grabbed me. I pulled my fingers out to see they were covered with blood. Everybody else was trying to get up the stairs and passed me.

"Eclipse" Ellis asked coming back down the stairs "Are you alright?"

I shook my head "No" I said wincing "I have a gash on my right side of my waist."

"Here let me help you" Ellis said and he picked me up bridal style against the protest that was going to come out of my mouth "Can't just leave a hurt lady."

Ellis carried me to the top of the stairs where everyone was waiting for us to open the door. "Hey where is everybody" Ellis said when we opened the door "Hello?"

"Oh this is not happening" Rochelle said holding her head.

"Anyone here" Ellis questioned again.

"This is not happening" Rochelle repeated upset "This is not happening."

I put my face in Ellis's shirt scared and upset "I just wanted to be safe" I whispered "I wanted to be safe."

"Shit" Philly and Mercury screamed "We were so close!"

"Thought they were supposed to be saving our asses" Coach said upset as well.

"Looks like there's been a change of plans" Nick said and we all looked at him.

"Well we said we were going to go to the Evac station with you guys" Philly said contemplating "I don't see any reason why we should split up now if we have made it this far together."

"Kay" both Mercury and I replied "Sounds like a plan if they don't mind having us around."

"Oh no have you guys around is nice" Coach replied smiling "I actually have grown fond of having you girls around."

"Some of us more than others" Nick replied shooting a look at Ellis.

"I guess if Ellis doesn't mind carrying me to the next safe house then well stay" I stated "I really can't walk with this gash."

"Anything for a lady as beautiful as you" Ellis said "I don't mind carryin you at all."

We started walking again happy with the group and I felt safe in Ellis's arms. "So Ellis you from here" I said "You certainly got the accent."

"Born and raised here all my life" Ellis said smiling "Me and my buddy Keith."

"Sounds nice" I said frowning a little "besides Mercury and Philly I think my family is dead."

Everyone exchanged sad looks before we sat down for a second. "My buddy Keith tried camping out on top of a building once. He was shooting crows, but the police were too busy tear gassin' him to ask what he was doin' up there. He screamed for an entire year every single time he opened his eyes! Oh man! At first it was funny, then it just got sad, but then it got funny again! Oh man" Ellis said and everybody sighed and I just smiled at him.

All of a sudden we heard a zombies groan and Ellis took off carrying me "Hey, we got a Safe Room right ahead" Ellis shouted and when we got inside he turned around "I need every one of you inside now!"

Everybody made it inside and I was put onto a table as Philly started to patch up my waist and she suddenly lifted up the back of my shirt causing Nick and Ellis to gasp. "You got a tattoo there Eclipse" Ellis said "Why's it of a bleedin rose."

"That was the name of our band" I said smiling I loved my bleeding rose tattoo on my back it was cause I was tough "I was the bassist of the band and the singer while Mercury was the drummer."

"Cool you're a bassist too" Ellis said "I love playin my bass."

I giggled at how his eyes lit up and he got really excited whenever I mentioned things about my life. I went to sit down on a bed and I noticed that Ellis kept watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Rochelle can I talk to you" I asked "I have a really important question."

"Sure Honey" Rochelle stated and she came and sat next to me "What's on your mind?"

"Why does Ellis Keep looking at me" I whispered to her "He keeps looking at me smiling."

"I was wondering when you were going to notice" Rochelle stated smirking "Honey he's gone sweet on you."

"Sweet" I questioned "You mean like he likes me?"

"Girl ever since he saved you from that charger he has been smitten with you" Rochelle said "All that carrying you around and telling you that you're beautiful is his way of showing his affection."

"I didn't realize" I said blushing "I guess he is really cute and sweet."

"Then go for it" Rochelle said smiling "We may be in a zombie apocalypse but we are still allowed to love."

I smiled and gave her a hug as I noticed that Coach and Mercury were eating chocolate smiling and chatting away. Philly was looking at Nick's leg wound and was talking to him about whatever while Ellis was sitting by the front door with his gun raised.

"They put you on patrol duty" I said smirking "Would you mind having some company then?"

"Not at all Eclipse" Ellis said smiling "I was worried I was gonna be lonely here."

"Well in that case I'll just be going" I said smiling "I'm just gonna ….."

"Sit down Eclipse" Ellis said and I did smiling "It's not nice to joke." We both laughed though and smiled at each other.

"Oh I almost forgot" I said "I have to give you a reward for carrying me."

"What no you don't" Ellis said "I was just happy to help…."

I cut him off by giving him a kiss on the cheek watching him smile and blush I then went to turn my head when I felt something soft on my cheek. "I kiss you on the cheek so you kiss me on my cheek" I said smiling "That's really sweet."

Ellis nodded and turned away his face as red as a ruby. I crept up to Ellis and whispered in his ear "I like you too Ellis. I think you're a really sweet guy."

Ellis turned around just as I sat down and he smiled and put his hand on mine. "So anymore stories about Keith" I said "I bet you got a million?"

"Oh where do I begin" Ellis said smiling "Oh I know one time Keith…."

The conversation dragged on and I smiled knowing that even through the apocalypse I still had someone who would be there for me.


End file.
